immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Laws of the Broken Kingdom
The Broken Kingdom is a largely free land, with a stance that anything not forbidden is allowed. Generally speaking as long as no one else is hurt and nothing gets destroyed the people are free to do as they please. In the case of controlled substances, nothing is barred from the People of Stone, but being impaired is never accepted as an excuse for actions. If you're blasted out on Goran Divinity and kill someone, you can expect to be executed by sunset the next day. Edicts of Law The laws of the Broken Kingdom are enforced by the Knighted Riders, Low Knights, High Knights, and Royals with the assistance of guardsmen. Any major offensive or contested matter is taken to a Magistrate to be dealt with. Any person unable to pay their monetary restitution for a crime committed is sentenced to work in servitude to their victim until the damages are repaid. The length of servitude and value of labor rendered is monitored by the local Magistrate. This means it behooves the offender to use the best of their skills to pay off their debt, as this will minimize the length of time they are indentured. Anyone sentenced to a set time of servitude who fails to use the best of their skills to assist their victim will find the length of their servitude extended. If a rape victim spares the life of a master weaponsmith, said weaponsmith is obligated to give the victim ten honest years labor as a master weaponsmith not as a day laborer. Crimes Against Persons * Murder - Defined by the intentional killing of a person who has yielded in combat or was unable to fight back. ** Penalty: Death * Rape - Defined as the physical forcing of sexual acts. Intercourse while impaired only meets this definition if the victim was drugged against their will. ** Penalty: Victim's choice of death, 10 years servitude to the victim, or a material reimbursement set by the victim. The victim can choose to accept payment to shorten the length of servitude. * Assault - Defined as the non-lethal injuring of a person who has yielded in combat or unable was unable to fight back. ** Penalty - Death if permanent loss of senses or body parts was suffered. Material compensation as determined appropriate by the Magistrate. * Enslavement - Defined as the non-wiling subjugation as a person. The forced or undisclosed use of drugs to compromise someone's ability to protest falls under this purview as well. ** Penalty - Victim's choice of death, a period of servitude equal to the victim's, or monetary compensation set by the victim. The victim can choose to accept payment to shorten the length of servitude. * Children and Elders - Any crime committed against a child or elder results in the death penalty and the forfeiture of the criminal's wealth to the victim. Children are defined as anyone age fifteen or younger,; elders are defined as anyone who has earned the title as a recognition of their community. Crimes Against Property * Theft - Defined as the non-forceful acquisition of another party's private property. ** Penalty - Restitution equal to the value of the property + 25% of the value. * Robbery - Defined as the forceful acquisition of another party's private property. ** Penalty - Restitution equal to the value of the property + 50% of the value. * Destruction - Defined as the demolition of another party's private property or a public holding of the Kingdom. ** Penalty - Restitution equal to double the value of the property. ** Exception - Furniture, glassware, and crockery is replaced in like to the full value of the original object. Destruction of these objects do not contribute to someone's Triple Offense status. * Arson - Defined as the willful destruction by fire of one's own property, the property of another party, or public holdings of the kingdom. ** Penalty - Death * Triple Offense - Defined as a third occurrence of theft, robbery, or destruction by the same individual. ** Penalty - Branding of both palms in addition to standard penalty. ** Anyone already bearing brands of a Triple Offender who commits further crimes is exiled Crimes Against The Kingdom * Defacement of Public Works - Defined by the destruction of public statues, fountains, or other public structures. ** Penalty: Restitution equal to 125% of the repair value, 20 lashes in the public square. * Use of Foreign Currency - Defined by the use of currency other than King's Cubes to pay or trade for goods or services within the Kingdom. The use of foreign coin as raw material does not count as a transgression. ** Penalty: Forfeiture of all currency and goods used in the exchange. 25 lashes in the public square for all involved parties. * Sale/Smuggling of Breeding Stock - Defined as the sale of breeding-capable livestock to foreigners or the smuggling of such creatures outside of the Kingdom. ** Penalty: Death * Treason - Defined as acts (not words) taken against the Kingdom and/or Truest King. ** Penalty: Death * Worship of Gogalith - Defined as being of the age of conscent (17+) and being unwilling to disprove membership of the Cult of Gogalith. ** Penalty: Death, Burned at the Stake * Cowardice in Battle - Defined as routing in battle or refusing to enter battle. Obeying an order to retreat does not constitute cowardice. ** Penalty: Public dehairing of the body, public tattooing of the Coward's Yellow Stripe, loss of status as a human, and exile. The Codex Archimancy The collected and codified laws around the construction of buildings, roads, and all man-made structures in the Kingdom. The enforcement of these building codes is one of the primary duties of Magistrates, Low Knights, High Knights, Royals, and their appointed officials. Amphitheaters Banks Bridges Canals Castles Churches Fields Fortifications Forestry Grain Silos Hospitals Library Monuments Pastures Roads Settlements Stables Taverns/Brothels Tournament Fields Warehouses = Category:Broken Kingdom Category:Culture